Field sequential liquid crystal displays (LCD) use three colour light emitting diodes (LED) to provide full colour displays. If the current supplied to the LEDs were finely regulated, the white colour point formed by the three colours would remain the same. Because the LEDs are voltage controlled, over time, the forward voltage (Vf) of each LED varies (increases) so that the calibrated white colour point formed by operation of three colours drifts. Thus, there is a need for a method for maintaining the white colour point for a field sequential LCD.